This invention relates to a device for electronic scanning, and more particularly to a device for electronically scanning optical depictions and converting the scan results into video images.
Among the disadvantages of the current video-related state of the art is that video images do not offer satisfactorily high resolution, and that the user is unable to obtain a permanent (i.e., "paper") picture of a video image. Both of these aspects are desirable, but neither of them has heretofore been properly addressed.